Fire vs ice the bet
by Demon sin 1
Summary: So Gray bet Natsu to go on a date with Lucy what do Natsu do. no real romance . i do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

Natsu versus gray in a little bet

One boring day at fairy tale gray sat at the bar. (Thinking while I am bored what to do. I could go do a job no I don't need the money now . And it be more work than it be ward right now. Wait I got it but I'm going to need Natsu. This is going to be funny) hey Mira do you know where happy and Natsu is at the half naked gray. Yes gray I do said Mira. They were on a job didn't they at ask gray. Yet said a cheerful barmaid. Do you know when they'll be back ask gray. Mira thought for a second before responding. Knowing natsu he would be back later today said Mira. Good my plan need natsu to work said the Ice wizard. What planned is that gray that I said out loud. Yes gray and where are yourshirt your half naked again said Mira. Why is this keep happening cried gray. Just then the doors open and who did gray the walk-in it was Natsu. hey flame for brain I have a little game for you. Bring on gray you think you can beat me in a fight said Natsu. One yes Two is not a fight Natsu follow.

(Now outside)

okay what is this game gray ask Natsu. Well it something I don't think you could do. Gray What is it I can do anything and nothing to stop me said Natsu .while it a bet Natsu. A bet ask Natsu what kind of bet gray. Lucy said gray. Oh I get it I have to fight Lucy Said Natsu. No it not a fight flame for brain said a very dumbfounded gray. Why do you think think it will be a fight with Lucy and didn't see go on a job with you. Nope I did job all by myself today said Natsu. So master finally believe you can handle job on your own Said gray. Oh you're asking for ice for brain. What is of that ask happy. Oh it simple all you have to do to win the bet is get a date with Lucy. Said gray a date with Lucy said a comfy Natsu Yes Natsu this is my bet to you so you can go on a date with said Natsu. (Natsu thought Lucy is funny smart and beautiful gray is a idiot but I got to make it better I know erza). But for me to take this Be you have a go on a date with somebodyit my choice said Natsu. You're on said gray. So my date I don't know but going to Guild. Now inside the two boys looked at all the people in the guild. So my date Mira said gray. No way she nice and a good cook she out your league popsicle said Natsu. What about Evergreen ask happy. You know I think it more Juvia actively said Nast. Gray was a loss for words he didn't know what to think Juvia had planned to humiliate Nastu seem to gone up in smoke what does he like Lucy in our a lot and dammit Juvia why her not bad enough she followed me everywhere thought gray. It won't be her said Natsu do you want to know who they take a guess said the flame who is a.

It Eza Natsu Said laughing hysterically. gray knew he would probably not get a date with Erza. She being one of the prettiest and strongest girls in the whole town. And being a good childhood friend. They have never once seen her go on a date with any man nor woman. Have fun on your date Gray said Natsu I'm going go to ask out that Lucy now. How did this happen I got it out smart it by Natsu.

Fine I'll go ask Erza. Okay have fun with that I am off to see Lucy. Natsu are you forgetting that you still have to get her to agree to the date asked happy. Don't worry little buddy I have a plan. Everybody seen a very happy Dragon slayer leaving the guild hall. Very scared gray walked up to the red headed beauty.( Erza would you mind going on a date no that will work to tenant. Hey me you date she would kill me thought the icemaker wizard). Hey this seat taken asks gray. No take a seat what's on your mind.

Well I've been wondering where you go on a date with me. No I don't date naked people try Juvlia should love to go on a date with you. Wait dated Gray asked Erza out said Mira. No way Gray would never have the balls to do that and if he did she would chop them off.

(Now outside Lucy's apartment)

sneak into way like they always do Natsu and happy was supplies to find that Lucy would not home. Well look like we have to wait little buddy. Do you think Lucy have any facets. Don't know happy don't know .By the time Lucy got back see had a sleep in dragon slayer and a blue cat on her bed. What are you guys doing here in my apartment. A sleeping Natsu woke up will you go on a date with me tomorrow. Yes said a very surprised and confused Lucy. Natsu and happy jump out the window. You know there is a door right. 3 2 1 no way date. Does Natsu even know what a date is. So what you don't know where on your date I was thinking that thing that Virgo gave me. You mean a blue thing. Thought it would white. And he to get. When we bought the weird dark guild. With fun would that be. You know that we had one you know. Was it when Eraz was kidnapped. No it was the time that the guy had the flying snake. Can't wear that. Why not. It get all destroyed and stuff. I think it will mean something if I wear. Then your Igneel tell you anything about the sort of thing. Hmmm I can't remember them tell me anything about dating. So he had a tell you something important. Never talk to an ice Dragon there Dicks. That have nothing to do will talk about. Yes it does look at gray in the Dick. didn't know he was a he not just a Dick. The date Natsu. Should I get dressed up. It Lucy. Good point. All the where something.( the next day)  
Natsu picked up the at her apartment ( Lucy outfit was wise blue skirt and white topped by a blue cross on it. and natsu wore his vest and white baggy pants with the scarf his father gave him.) So what plans we have on this date Lucy asked. It's a town. One very sickening train ride late they were in the town that they first met in. Okay why are we here natsu. Oh that easy this is town that we first met in. Okay said walking around taking the site and going over everything they remember. They get hungry so it about downtime right ask Natsu. Yes so are we back now or we going something to eat. That's him right that the salamander. Yes that am the one that destroyed our guild. Gray armor will have revenge on you salamander. Look like they are going into the restaurant. This is our chance to get them. (Now in the restaurant)

hello my name is Mary can I take your order. I'll have the chicken said Lucy. Very good and you sir. I'll have number one number three number four number five. Okay and is there any order you like to bring out to you. No. And what would you like to drink. tea ask Lucy. Yet you do. I'll take a cup then. And for you sir. You have fire. No sorry we do not have fire. Okay water then. If there else you need just holler. Hey Natsu do you know those five guys that seem to be staring at you. Where I don't see anyone staringDo we attack now. Yes. So five guys decided to jump to the Windows. What going on here. Set up and sit down and take your lump like a man said random goon number one. Hey you from dark Guild I destroyed. Yes we are you're going to die for that said goon two. Sir your food is ready.

I don't have time for this can't you see I'm on a date. don't take more than a few minutes said Natsu I can't even get fired up on this. Don't underestimate us said goon number three. Yeah yeah fire Dragon iron fit. Natsu you go overboard. Yeah but they part of a dark guild. What was there name. I don't Know  
not think blue panties. After eating there food Natsu pay. And leave to return to the guild. So you have any fun. Yeah I have fun(thought Natsu ready tried hard to make this a good date). Then gray run pass Natsu and Lucy was that gray asked it was said happy he went on a date with Erza . hey guys what you don't out here asked Erza. I am on a Date With Lacy said Natsu . Know that funny I was on a date to but gray didn't like my idea for are date . I know about the three of us go on a date . I know no . Is that how it work. You can date multiple people ask Natsu. Well gray did run i going to say yes.

A/NHope you like this one if it came to me one day at work if they came to me one day at work I didn't think Natsu could set up a good date. But you think you would be rude or mean I'm going to one more about gray on his date I don't knowing that one will be.


	2. ice vs fire

Gray versus Natsu in a little bet

she say she don't date naked people all I have to do is get dressed. But gray you are dressed. Wait what I Am

dressed. Was they first time you checked and you were wearing clothing. What you trying to pick a fight with me. A real man never back down from a fight man. Go fight Natsu. A real man do not interrupt another man date man. You know gray I have a better Sought go on a date with Erza then you. Shut it cana. hey Erza .About you go on a date with me. I have clothes on This time. Fine meet me back at 3 o'clock Tomorrow. 29 later gray lies in a corner crying. What happened to you . Ha Ha Ha I know that look you been on a date with her. Master what you mean. You know what I mean Mira he went on a date with Erza. So what happened boy. First first i had to pick her up we agreed on the time 3 o'clock. I bought her a cake instead of flowers. Known how much she like cake it be a good idea. What she don't like the idea of cake over flowers

. Yeah Knowing how much she like cake . no i got the wrong type wow that's amazing you messed up cake somehow. Yeah yeah I'll laugh about it. But that can't that be the only thing wrong gray. it started to rain as soon the date started What else is wrong son. Well master we had nothing to talk about oh I know nothing about sword. Wait I don't understand what that have to do with date. She started to train me how to sword fight. On your date. A will man can handled it man. I dare you to. Anyway what else happened. Well Mira I'm not done tell you about sword fighting 45 minute I wasn't allowed use my magic I got penalize. What happen if you use it. I rather not say.

Please no more. The group look at each other then look back to gray. So what else happened. It actually only seen the rain where we went made it measurable. But that not your fault. Now back but i took the blame for it.

Thank you for making it rain once I found out he doing this for a bet I knew I had to make his life miserable. But what about the other one. Don't worry about him. My hope is his date go miserably. Don't be mean he like Lucy. what are we gonna do now. I don't know about you but I have one more thing I have to take care of before this date can be over. What that. Don't worry it will only hurt gray ego. You try to get a date with him Next. I tried he won't go out with Julia. Hey gray you forgot something. Every saw gray get up and run. What was that about. I'll explain everything later Mira. Right now I have a lead him in the of someone. Mam this is a real pain figure out what happened man.

Natsu and Lucy date

then Gray run pass Natsu and Lucy What that gray. it was he It was said happy he was on a date with Erza. Hey guys what you doing way out here asked Erza. I am on a date with Lucy said Natsu that funny I was on a date to but gray didn't like my idea for date. I know how about the three of us go on a date I don't know. Is that how it work can you go on a date with multiple people ask Natsu. Well gray did run away I'm going to say yes.

A/N

So look like gray didn't have the bet date well Lucy and Natsu have a better one with Erza. And what does Erza have plan for the date.


	3. Chapter 3

So Natsu

You have a date with Lucy and Erza. At the same time how Does that work. I don't know happy. Said a sad dragon slayer. I can handle going out with Lucy but Erza. Did you hear what happened on gray date. No just he was cry. Come and i tell you. And happy whisper in his ear. **WAIT SHE WHAT A GOOD NIGHT KISS**.Wait if i have to kiss her do i have to kiss Lucy to. Don't know said happy

Natsu. But Natsu thought about it for minute kiss and Lucy wouldn't be bad it would be the opposite it made him happy. Natsu . What happy so what you got d do on your 't know happy. Well you better think of something quick your date is tomorrow. I now have a pick Erza up at three and Lucy up at six. There a time difference. I know happy see got something planned I don't know what but three hours alone Erza. This gray anything else that happened on a that he had a do train with her. What kind of train and happy. I don't now but it made him cry.(Natsu imagination she probably made him do like six thousand sit up what else would she do. Make Him run around the whole country. But then Natsu just thought of something. If she made gray train to might make me ride a train.)But at the same time Lucy was wondering what would happen. What if Erza was hoping for something out of one her stories that she reads. Lucy's face turned bright red thinking about it(Lucy thought I am not that type of woman)

But just then Mira snapped back to reality. Mira seem to appear out of nowhere. Lucy fell off the stool that she was on. You don't do that you scared me. My apologies but you have a second date with Natsu. So and him already have in your second date. I thought a real man would do. Said Elfman.t not a second date Erza will be there to. While it still your second date and it her first date with him man said 're right Elfman I won't lose said Lucy(Lucy thoughts I have get out here before they think it is one of the Erza stories ) thank you that help me a lot. As Lucy left the guild settled down.

Next morning Erza was up at her usual time .She got at the guild around 10 AM. She notes her long time friends/ rival . Walking over to see Mira. So Mira how things go in at the bar. No complaints said to cheerful barmaid. You look like you have something on your mind said Erza. Well yes I would you leave Natsu Lucy alone. Why that Mira. Well you know my younger sister right. Yes. She like natsu to. So you could always tagalong . stop you right there that not happening Said Mira Not sure what plan is. But know this Erza if you're trying to tease some lesson to Natsu and gray. You could left Lucy's feelings out of this.

Lucy feels do you mean Lucy like Natsu. Yes She does. Are you now that fitter and this know Mira I think you're right though to redo like each other. So what you don't do now while I see I have too often. One container my plan as is. Or number two come up with something new. I look forward my training date wait training. What did you think of something said Mira .Yes instead of training I will train him to be a better person for Lucy. How so asked Mira. You know tucking in your shirt. Do not talk with your mouth full. That won't work said Mira. Why. Because Lucy like him as he is. Erza

See what loss didn't know what to do if tried helping Lucy chained the person she might possibly love. And then she would be the bad guy. Erza the time Said Mira I have to go pick up my date said the beautiful knight. Happy. Yes Natsu. If I die I have some fish in the back of the refrigerator.

Natsu and Erza date

Natsu Didn't have a clue what going to happen he didn't know if Erza was going make him do some sort of training. Natsu was relieve when he seen Erza was where her normal knight outfit. So what do you have planned. Don't worry I have a plan. Good thing you wore your normal outfit. So you want to fight me right or do you want to swords fight me. You been talking to gray too much having you. So what are we gone do if you not gone to fight me. I thought we could go to a festival.

A festival that could be fun. Yet the think about it for second thing of all that food. And fact that they may have few type of cake. What about cake. Oh the lunar Festival. So they have lunar cake. Lunar cake. Yes Luna cake. Luna cakes are a very delisted cake and magical cake. Magic. Yes no one really knows what type of magic and how they are made. There not like most cake. Very very heavy cake. But when you eat it you get very light. It cut your weight lead then half for a random amount of time.

So how are we going to get that magical cake. It a festival Natsu. You acting like you have to go fight some monster to get cake.

(At the festival )

There was game entertainment Natsu nightmare. but Erza it on a train. Oh I got the lunar cake is on a train. To the cake.

(on the Train ) Natsu and Erza Sit

about for about five minute before a old men says we will be leaving soon and make sure you have started eating your cake by time we have started moving. So you can start.

Lucy's apartment I have 10 minute Thought Lucy. Is waiting for Natsu and Erza for their date . but when she saw Natsu foating by a string being held by Erza she completely lost. Hey Lucy I'm fly said the hovering Dragon slayer. I can see that what happen to you. It kind of a long story. How is he fly a long story said Lucy. While the story begins on our half of the date. We went to the festival and we got on the train. Natsu is so scared of getting sick he ate 35 piece of floating cake. Natsu How do you like flying.

It great I can't believe this is how happy feels. Yeah Lucy no matter what you do youNatsu not going to be sad about this. Erza What do you mean. He's having way too fun. Well we could to tie him. We can't do that. Why not. So are we going to do on the date ask Lucy. I get whatever plan i had went out the window because he won't quit floating. haha I will never count down said Natsu. Won't the cake where off act some point said Lucy.

Well we could go back to the festival but Natsu you not get more cake. What no fair Natsu be good or Erza will let go of the string and you flowed away said Lucy. Well we could walk around a bit. I could be fun. I'll float around a bit. It was now get dark

. Natsu was floating strong. but Lucy did like the look That people was given them for having a talking balloon. Sigh I guess I'll be heading home than said Eraz. Already ready. yes everything I think of it for people to walk on the ground to do.

Well good night Lucy bye Natsu.

And it like that Natsu and Lucy was left alone.

The end

N/a

So how does the date end . last one of this story anyway . for anyone who read this story. Did anyone notice Erza name look weird with capital E .Erza or erza just look weird to me .


End file.
